Zwierzątko grozy i nienawiści
Totalna Porażka: Znów Wawanakwa Odcinek 4 Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Chris: W poprzednim odcinku: zawodnicy stawiali czoła przed 10 sekundowymi, ale bolesnymi wyzwaniami. Jo przy okazji źle się poczuła i nie obyło się bez pielęgniarki o nazwisku Hatchet. Później było już tylko zabawniej jak zawodnicy jedli i wymiotowali. Taką breję potrafi przyżądzić tylko Chef! Odpadli DJ i Dawn. Czy zawodnicy będą dziś haftować? Czy Jo odzyska przytomność? I czy będę wymyślać ciągle gorsze wyzwania? Dowiecie się tego w tym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Znów Wawanakwa! Stołówka Chris: Witajcie, frajerzy! Heather: Pięć godzin snu to trochę za mało! Chris: Nie obchodzi mnie to! Jedzcie breję i spotykamy się w porcie wstydu! 'Wredne Pumy' Zoey: Martwię się o Jo! Czy wróci dzisiaj? Mike: Na pewno! Chef: Jo żyje! Jo: Dobra, zostaw mnie emerycie! Chef: Nie obrażaj mnie! Jo: Będę obrażała kogo chcę obrażać! Zoey: Cześć, Jo! Jo: Zamknij się! Mike: Sama się zamknij! Drastyczne pająki Heather: Jak tak dalej pójdzie to wszyscy z tej drużyny będziemy w finałowej 8-semce! Lindsay: Nawet ja? Heather: Nie koniecznie! Wyzwanie Chris: Dziś zobaczymy jak wam idzie opieka nad zwierzętami! Dostaniecie zmutowane zwierzę i trzeba będzie go nauczyć jak być miłym! Wytresujcie go, sprawcie , żeby ze zmutowanego stał się słodki! Pierwszym wyzwaniem będzie najpierw złapać zwierzę. Kto szybciej złapie zwierzę otrzyma nagrodę do drugiego wyzwania! Macie do wyboru susła i niedźwiedzia! Pumy, co wybieracie? Lightning: Niedźwiedź, bo jest męski! Chris: To Pumy dostają susła. Ligtning: Czemu? Chris: Bo ja tak chcę! Stażysta: Mam już te zwierzęta! Chris: To je wypuść, głupku! Stażysta: Dobra... Chris: To zaczynajcie! Drastyczne Pająki Courtney: Gdzie może być ten niedźwiedź? Heather: Morda w kubeł! Lindsay: Ale tu nie ma żadnego kubła! Heather (pokój zwierzeń): Lindsay jest bezwartościowym członkiem drużyny. Warto by pomyśleć jak ją wyeliminować. Scott: Przecież ten niedźwiedź może być wszędzie, skąd mamy wiedzieć gdzie on jest? Tyler: Słyszeliście to? Heather: Nie, co słyszałeś? Tyler: Chyba... Niedźwiedź wyskoczył zza krzaków, a zawodnicy uciekają... Wredne Pumy Jo: Nie możemy przegrać po raz czwarty! Szukajcie! Lightning: Też byś mógł zacząć się starać. Jo: Nie zauważyłeś, że jestem dziewczyną? Lightning: Przestań bredzić! Widzę, że jesteś chłopakiem! Jo: Jesteś idiotą! Lightning: I kto to mówi? Jo: Ktoś kto jest sto razy mądrzejszy od ciebie! Zoey: Przestaniecie się kłócić? Jo i Lightning: Nie! Mike (Manitoba Smith): Znalazłem trop! Zoey: Jaki? Mike: To są ślady susła! Pająki Heather: Nie możemy ciągle uciekać, złapmy tego niedźwiedzia! Scott: Tylko, jak chcesz to zrobić? Courtney: Zastawimy pułapkę! Widzicie jakiś kamień? Tyler: Może być? Courtney: Tak! Lindsay: AU! Nie we mnie! Courtney: Przepraszam! Pumy Zaczął ich gonić suseł... Mike: Mam pomysł! Jo: Ja też! Lightning: Wolę pomysł Mike`a! Mike: Moim pomysłem jest wykopanie dołu, żeby do niego wpadł! Jo: Dobra, nie najgorszy pomysł! Wykopali dół... Mike: Teraz tylko czekać! Suseł wpadł do dołu... Mike: Teraz potrzebny jest coś do przeniesienia susła! Zoey: Znalazłam ogromną obrożę! Mike: Pasuję! Chwilę później... Chris: I wygrywacie, teraz musimy zaczekać na Pająki! Heather: Mamy go! Chris: Ale ktoś był przed wami! Jo: Gdzie nasza nagroda? Chris: Nie wiedziałem co wam dać więc postanowiłem, że nagrodą będzie brak nagrody! Zoey (pokój zwierzeń): To niesprawiedliwe, ale w końcu Chris jest nieprzewidywalny! Chris: To nauczcie zwierzęcia czegoś pożytecznego, potem zaproszę was na wybieg dla modeli, gdzie oceniać będziemy was ja, Chef i Blainley. Tresowanie zmutowanych zwierząt Heather: Jak nauczyć zmutowanego niedźwiedzia czego kolwiek? Courtney: To niemożliwe! Lindsay: Nie poddawajcie się tak łatwo! Tyler: Lindsay ma rację! Heather: Eee, skacz! Niedźwiedź się na nią rzucił... Heather: Spokojnie! Scott: Zacznij coś robić, głupi niedźwiedziu! Pumy Zoey: Drogi Suśle, byś był tak uprzejmy i zrobiłbyś fikołka? Proszę... Suseł posłuchał się Zoey... Mike: Zoey, jesteś świetna! Zoey: Dzięki! Jo: Z Zoey na pewno wygramy. Lightning: Jesteś ekstra, Zoey. Shi-ekstra! Zoey: Skacz! Suseł wykonał polecenie... Jo: Zwycięzcy to my! Pająki Courtney: Rób cokolwiek! Lindsay: Skacz ty okropny, leniwy, przebrzydły niedźwiedziu!!! Heather: Udało ci się! Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Na WTP i PTP Lindsay zaszła dosyć daleko. Dobrze się spisuję w tym sezonie więc czas pomyśleć o jakimś sabotażu, żeby pozbyć się Lindsay... Już wiem! Tyler (pokój zwierzeń): Moja dziewczyna jest taka mądra! Courtney: Teraz trzeba pomyśleć jak sprawić, żeby ten niedźwiedź robił sztuczki na wybiegu... Heather: Wymyśl coś panno Mądralińska! Courtney: Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Heather: Zamiast kłótni musimy myśleć! Pumy Zoey: Już możemy się zaprezentować Chris! Chris: Zaczekajcie na Drużynę Pająków! Drastyczne Pająki Heather: Mam pomysł! Courtney: To gadaj! Heather: Będziemy mu podpowiadać, ale tak cicho, żeby Chris nie usłyszał! Courtney: Dobra! Cameron: Chris, możemy zaczynać! Chris: Dobra, jajogłowy. Noah: Myślisz, że się uda Heather? Heather: Zobaczysz! Owen: Czyli wygramy czwarty raz z rzędu? Heather: Tak! Scott (pokój zwierzeń): Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem! 'Scott jest sam na sam z niedźwiedziem. ' Scott kopnął niedźwiedzia w brzuch i uderzył w twarz... Chris: Czas na Pumy! Prezentację poproszę Suseł turla się, skaczę itd. Chris: Dam 8. Chef: Tylko 7. Blainley: Ten suseł jest strasznie brzydki, daję 4! Chris: Teraz pająki! Niedźwiedź drze garnitur Chris, zabiera czapkę kucharską Chefa, a Blainley rzuca za wybieg. Chris: -10! Chef: -100! Blainley: -1000! Chris: Czyli razem -1110 punktów! Scott: To przez Lindsay! Widziałem jak za sceną prowokowała niedźwiedzia! Chris: To na eliminację zaproszę Pająki. Eliminacja Chris: To wasza 1 eliminacja! Bez zbędnego przedłużania powiem, że bezpieczny jest Tyler i Cameron. Nie wylecą dzisiaj także Courtney i Owen. Noah, jesteś bezpieczny. Przedostatnia pianka dla Scotta. Wyleci Lindsay czy Heather? Pianka porażki wędruje do . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lindsay. Lindsay: Wygrałam! Chris: Nie, przegrałaś! Lindsay: Co? Dlaczego nie wygrałaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam? Chris: Zostało 11 zawodników. Kto wyleci następny? Czy pomysły Heather przestaną zawodzić i czy Scott`owi znudzi się kiedyś sabotowanie? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Znów Wawanakwa! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Znów Wawanakwa - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503